


[Podfic] In Bells

by sallysparrow017



Series: Not Without You Anthology Podfics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, verbal feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of yasgorl's 'In Bells'.Bucky perks up as soon as he hears the sound of the elevator doors opening to their floor.





	[Podfic] In Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in bells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968899) by [yasgorl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasgorl/pseuds/yasgorl). 



> I recorded this back in April for the Not Without You anthology kickstarter, and I'm so excited for you all to finally hear it!! The full audiobook will probably be going out soon.

Author: yasgorl  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:23:32  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/In%20Bells.mp3)

 

Song used is 'Time Flies' by Lykke Li.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [yasgorl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yasgorl/) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
